Jay & Jay
by Kathren-ella
Summary: Jade & Jamie are Hermione & Gorge's twin daugthers. They are the queen pranksters of the school but will 3 new kids try to claim their title. rating may go up.


**A/N: **This is based in the girls 6th year. Its 2004 in there time and it was the sixty's when there parents were in school. I know the 'Harry Potter' books are supposed to be based in the 90's but in this story there not o.k.

Love Kathren-ella

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize, wish I did but sadly I don't.

When Jade talks it will look like this, and when Jamie talks it will look like _**this**. _Everyone else will just look normal.

Well on with the story

**Jay Jay**

**29th August**

**The Tree House 2004**

Jamie Jade were the same as their father but with there mother's intelligence. A fact that scared their teachers to no end. For their parents weren't just anyone. Their mother Hermione Weasley (formally Granger) was the smartest witch of her age, setting all the records for exam and test scores that her two daughter's loved to break. By the time they were five they had memorized all the books in their house.(Their were over 400, about 100 of them were muggle books covering the various subjects that was taught at a muggle school including the various languages of the world, (Jade Jamie's mum had made them go to a muggle school before they went to Hogwarts.) 399 of the remaining books were about the various subjects of magic and the last book was the 'Oxford English Dictionary').

However they were by no means bookworms. Their father was Gorge Weasley proud partner/owner in 'WWW' (Weasley's Wizarding Whezzezs). He and his twin Fred were the infamous pranksters of the 60's at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Jay and Jay were currently in their 6th year at Hogwarts or at least they would be on September 1st.

The two girls were currently running down the stairs from their room a white piece of parchment in their right hands.

"**MUM, MUM COME HERE NOW MUM!"** Jade screamed at the top of her voice.

"_**WE HAVE SOMETHING YOU SHOULD BLO-**_

"Don't curse Jay!"

"**_Oh, of cause not Jay, just lost myself for a second there"_**

"Quite all right Jay"

"_**Shall we continue our endeavor of getting mum's attention now Jay?"**_

"Why, of cause Jay"

Both girls turned to and again at the same time shrieked

"**MUM!"** When they looked again it was to face a very angry Hermione Weasley.

"**_So mum heard-"_** started Jamie

"Us did you?" continued Jade

Jay Jay smiled innocently but there mother didn't seem to notice the innocence they portrayed.

"**What is so bloody important that you need to tell the whole bloody world about it?" **yelled Hermione.

"Mum you cursed!" exclaimed Jade

"**_Tut, tut, tut one of-"_**

"Us now aren't-"

"_**You mother-"**_

"Dearest" Finished Jade

"Girls if you don't tell me what you wanted in the next minute you will both be confined to your room for the rest of the summer holidays" Their mother said in a forced calm voice.

"**_Mum you realize-" _**

"That there are only-"

"_**Two days left-" **_

"Of the summer break-"

"_**And we still need to get-"**_

"Our books and other supplies-"

"_**And it would only encourage us to stay inside-"**_

"With you which can only result in-"

"_**You needing a holiday-"**_

"That you will never take-"

"_**And that in the end-"**_

"We would only be-"

"_**Serving the punishment for only four hours-"**_

"Anyway" finished Jay.

They smiled sweetly at their fuming mother.

"**_By the way-"_** said Jay

"We wanted to Know-"

"**_If you would like to see-"_**

"Our OWL results?" Asked Jay.

The Jay girls had seen a lot of weird stuff in their short 16 years, but one of the strangest was when their mother went from extremely angry, to beyond proud in the blink of an eye. They just didn't understand why she got upset at all, she'd just end up happy again anyway. So why not stay carefree and happy the whole time and save the energy used to become angry for something less repetitive and more productive.

"Well, don't keep me in suspense, did you pass? Did you fail? Did you even try? You know your father never tried so he only got 3 OWL's-"

"MUM!" Both girls yelled at there hysterical mother.

"Hold your Hippogriffs?" said Jay

"**_Getting all worked up like that-"_**

"Can't be good for your health-"

"**_Professor Trocking says's to take a deep breath-_**"

"When you get all worked up 'bout something" said Jay

There mother just glared menacingly at both of them. They smiled charmingly yet innocently at her and held out to pieces of parchment.

**Jade Roslina Weasley**

**DADA:** **Outstanding**

**CHARMS: Exceeds Expectations **

**POTIONS: Exceeds Expectations**

**TRANSFIG: Outstanding**

**MARTIAL ARTS: Outstanding **

**HERBOLOGY: Exceeds Expectations**

**ARITHMANCY: Outstanding**

**ASTRONOMY:** **Acceptable **

Congratulations on these outstanding results. You have archived enough OWL's to be accepted into Newt level, Advanced DADA, Standard Charms, Standard Potions, Advanced Transfig, Advanced Martial Arts, Standard Herbology and Advanced Arithmancy. Enclosed is a list of your school supplies.

Your's sincerely

Professor MacGonagal

Headmistress of

Hogwarts school

Hermione smiled and hugged Jade. Then she looked towards her other daughters results.

**Jamie Gina Weasley**

**DADA: Outstanding**

**CHARMS: Outstanding  
POTIONS: Outstanding**

**TRANSFIG: Exceeds Expectations  
MARTIAL ARTS: Outstanding  
HISTORY OF MAGIC: Poor  
ANCIENT RUNES: Exceeds Expectations  
CoMC: ** **Exceeds Expectations**

Congratulations on these outstanding results. You have archived enough OWL's to be accepted into Newt level, Advanced DADA, Advanced Charms, Advanced Potions, Standard Transfig, Advanced Martial Arts, Standard Ancient Runes and Standard CoMC. Enclosed is a list of your school supplies.

Your's sincerely

Professor MacGonagal

Headmistress of

Hogwarts school

"Oh, Well done my Jay girls, I'm so proud of you, but this doesn't excuse your manner's from before" Hermione said in a rushed voice.

"Yes mum" answered Jay

"Sorry mum" said Jay

"O.k girls back to bed, tomorrow you may both go to Diagon Ally for your school things." She said while writing a letter to their dad about their results. He was traveling through Scotland 'cause they were going to open a few WWW's over in Glasgow.

Jay and Jay ran back upstairs and jumped in bed moments latter they were both asleep.

**A/N **Please review constructive criticism only

Kathren-ella


End file.
